real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Panic, Panic, Panic
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan Eleanor is cooking as Jaimy and Candice go inside the woods and talk about their love lives. Jaimy states he has a girlfriend at home waiting for him to win the million dollars. Candice states she had to break up with her boyfriend in order to play Survivor. Longnan JJ is surprised he and Katy came so close to winning last time. He has faith that they can go far in this game. Katy decides to take a swim. Enshi Jessie arrives at Enshi, confusing Edward and Marcelles. Jessie explains the situation that happened at tribal council. Edward feels for him and tries to calm him down since Jessie looks very frustrated. Marcelles tells Edward to not do that because if they lose they will vote Jessie out anyways. Edward tells Marcelles to leave and calls him disrespectful. Shiyan The situation at Shiyan is very calm. Leon is sleeping, Tamara is swimming and Louise is preparing their diner. Challenge The last four remaining tribes arrive at the challenge area. Jeff explains the situation of Ya'an. Jessie blushes as Jeff speaks. He then explains the challenge. For this challenge, the four tribes need to choose one person to play. They need to run through a maze and the person coming in last will lose for their tribe, causing them to go to tribal council or in Longnan's case, to go to the elimination challenge. Edward plays for Enshi, Leon for Shiyan, Candice for Leshan and JJ for Longnan. Survivors ready? GO! The four players run into the maze and quickly try to find their way out. JJ freaks out because he gets lost very fast. Leon manages to find the way to the end quickly, winning the challenge for Shiyan again. Candice manages to do very well, placing second for Leshan. It's then Enshi vs. Longnan. Edward is exhausted and keeps getting lost. JJ then sees a way to get out, running for his life. He then reaches the end and gets third for Longnan. Katy runs to him and kisses him on his cheek. Edward then arrives at the end and sees that he got last. He, Marcelles and Jessie have to vote someone out. Enshi Marcelles keeps bugging Edward in his ear that they need to go for Jessie since he's dangerous. Edward knows that Jessie is a tough player but he doesn't like it to being dictated to something. He gives Marcelles one more chance. Jessie then walks towards Edward and asks if there is any chance to survive. Edward says that he will think about who to vote for. Tribal Council The three guys arrive at tribal council. Jessie gets flashbacks to what happened and looks very down which gets noticed by Edward. Jeff then asks Marcelles how it feels to lose and he says that it sucks but that it shouldn't be a problem because they know who is going home. The trio then vote and Jeff announces the results. . . . First vote... . . . Marcelles . . . Jessie . . . . . . 7th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush and the first member of the jury . . . . . . Marcelles (2-1) Jessie feels relieved while Marcelles is about to cry. He is pissed at Edward but understands he took it a little too far. He gets his torch snuffed and leaves. Jessie thanks Edward. Final Words "I got played and that sucks. Bye." - Marcelles, 11th Place